Another Day of Sailing
by Vocal-Luv
Summary: Oliver is a seemingly heartless captain on a ship who with his friends Rinta and Len finds a beautiful girl named Rin with no memory. The 3 of them fall in love with her, but she can only choose one. OliverXRin, LenXRin, or RintaXRin. By Vocal-Luv!


**Another Day of Sailing**

Hello, I'm Vocal-Luv and this is my first story! (So not too much flames) The couples will be either Len/Rin, Rinta/Rin, or Oliver/Rin, depending on what you vote on my poll. I think couples with Kagamine Rin are cute. My top couples with her are Len/Rin, Rinto/Rin, Oliver/Rin, and Nero/Rin. Also it's put in the Len/Rin category because there's no Rinta or Oliver category. Ehehe…well anyway, I'll get started.

Oliver's POV

I sighed as the sailors pulled in the anchors in. Another day of sailing. This has been my whole life. My father trained me to do this and nothing else. The day he died, I had promised myself to keep his job of sailing for the rest of my life. But I must admit it is very lonely, and transformed me into a cold-hearted captain.

Oh, silly me. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Oliver, the heartless captain of the ship. My best friends, Rinta and Len, are the only ones who know my true self. I rebandaged my left eye and set off into the vast sea I had always called home. "Hello, I am Oliver, the captain of this ship. Please enjoy your time on the _James_ (AN: I had to do that) and contact me if you need my service." I voiced on the intercom. I waited for a few minutes and then started to launch the ship. Suddenly, James, my pet bird started squeaking loudly.

I knew that it meant something was wrong. I quickly pulled out my telescope and scanned the oceans. Something white caught my eyes. It was floating just a few feet from the ship. "Len, Rinta! Come up to the main deck NOW!" I yelled into the intercom. I might seem cold, but I felt a connection with the white object, or possible human.

"Oliver!" I turned around to see the blondes come dashing at me. "There's something white out there, and it may possibly be human!" I yelled. They were gone with the life raft in 2 seconds, jumping off the ship to save the thing. I held on the raft's rope and started pulling it when Len and Rinta gave me a nod. I heard shouting from the viewing deck (AN: Is that real? I just made it up) and glanced to see that they were watching the rescue. Oh well.

Len and Rinta pulled the thing on the deck. I quickly went up to it and saw that it was a human. A girl. She was beautiful and adorable at the same time. She had silky blonde hair and pale ivory skin. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap dress that was frilly and ruffled. I checked her pulse, to see that it was barely there. I knew what I had to do… mouth to mouth.

"I'm going to do mouth to mouth on her." I told them. "I want to do it!" Len yelled. "I have more experience!" Rinta argued. I have no idea why, but I wanted to do it… "Rinta, you do it." I knew he could get her up in a flash. Len was smaller, so he didn't have as much strength. Len started to protest but I shot him a look that said, '_It doesn't matter._" He sighed and nodded. Rinta lowered himself on top of the girl and after a few seconds, she was gasping for breath. Rinta was blushing, but looked concerned at the girl. Her deep, ocean blue eyes looked at us. "Uh...where am I?" She asked in a high, but angelic voice.

Rinta's POV

I finally left her soft, pink lips after a few seconds when I felt her orange-tasting breath. She was the most gorgeous living thing I had ever seen. Silky blonde hair that fell to her shoulder and deep oceanic blue eyes made me think, '_Have I fallen for this girl?_"

I felt my face heat up, but when she asked, "Uh...where am I?" I knew the answer. "You're on the ship, the_ James_." I told her warmly. "I am Rinta. Len is the guy with his hair in a ponytail. Oliver, the captain of this ship is the one with the hat. May I ask for your name?"

Rin looked at each of us and smiled, making my face heat up. "I'm Rin." She answered, giggling while looking at Len. Well, he has a ponytail. Len picked her up bridal style and said, "I'm going to take her to a room." Don't do anything dirty~." I teased. Len glared at me and left.

Well, that chapter one! I'll try to update more since its winter break. Thanks for reading and please R&R!

~Vocal-Luv


End file.
